User blog:Redkite/3, Predator (Wolf) vs. Batman (Terry McGinnis)
Predator: The ruthless alien hunter whom hunts it's prey with a tribal sense and futuristic technology. V.S. Batman: The expert crime fighting knight whom protects Gotham's streets from any tyrant, big or bad. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Here we have two technological warriors who use their gizmo's to their advantage to change the enviroment for them and defeat their opponents. It will be a battle of X-factors, tech, experience and skills. Warrior #1 *Name: Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Origin: Batman Beyond *Bio: When Terry's father was murdered after being caught up in a buissness affair over nerve gas, Terry's life would change forever. Feeling responcible for his father's death and eager for revenge, Terry met billionaire and original Batman Bruce Wayne and began to utilise his highly modern Batsuit. Terry began to sort out evil on the streets of Gotham as the Batman once did. Terry is young crime fighter but a novice, however his Batsuit helps him operate as the Batman did and he has become a very experienced warrios. Terry is young and eager and determined to clean the streets of Gotham and keep them safe as a debt of respect to his father. Warrior #2 *Name: Predator (Wolf) *Origin: Alien vs. Predator Requiem *Bio: Wolf is Predator Veteran on Yautja Prime. He first came to earth following up a distress signal that a fellow Predator triggered when it's scout ship crashed on Earth. Wolf arrived on Earth following the distress signal with the task of eliminating a Predalien Hybrid and the Xenomorph infestation on Earth. Wolf is very skilled warrior which has earned him the reputation of Veteran and why he was fit for his mission. Wolf is equipped with the latest technology of the Yautja and a natural talent for fighting. Technology and X-factors Weapons/Technology 230px-Batman (Terry McGinnis).png|Batman (Terry). Terry's neuromuscular amplification.png|Terry utilising his neuromuscular amplification. Terry's_buzz_saw.png|The Batsuit's Buzz saw. Terry's_retractable_claws.png|The Batsuit's Claws. Extensible_forearm_spikes.png|The Batsuit utilising it's forearm spikes. Batarang.jpg|Terry holding a metal Batarang. Electric batarang.jpg|Terry about to use an electric Batarang. Terry's_explosive_batarang.png|Terry holding an explosive Batarang. Terry's_discs.png|Terry firing a disc. Terry's_enhanced_vision.png|The Batsuit's Cowl using it's enhanced visual ability. Terry's_cloaking_device.png|Terry using the Batsuit's cloaking device. Terry's_bomb.png|Terry about to use a explosive. Terry's_Batsuit_BallisticProtection.png|The Batsuit giving an example of the Ballistic protection it offers Terry. wolf.PNG|Predator (Wolf). 04-avp2-wristblades.PNG|Wolf's wrist blades. 200px-250px-PredatorHairDryerGun-1-1-.jpg|A shoulder-mounted Plasma Caster. Gallery_523_87_22981.gif|The Shuriken in action. 442082618_o.PNG|A Predator's whip. Predator_staff.jpg|A Predator holding a Combi-Stick. Cloak07.png|The Predator utilising it's cloaking device. Glove.PNG|A wrist mounted Power Glove. Biopredatormask2 (1).jpg|Wolf's Bio-Mask. Window58.png|EM vision mode intergrated into Wolf's visor allow him to track movement. Window59.png|An example of a Bio-mask using it's Infared visor mode. X-factors Special abilities Warrior #1 Special Ability - Predator's tracking and targeting system Wolf's Bio-mask is equipped which a spicalised tracking and targeting system interlinked with his shoulder-mounted Plasma Caster. This allows a red laser to be displayed which will lock onto opponents by scanning and detecting significant features, e.g, Increase in temprature in a specific area, Increase in activity in specific area, etc, a deep variety of data is fed back to the Predator's bio-mask, allowing him to have pinpoint and fatal accuracy against his opponents. Warrior #2 Special Ability - Flight systems Terry's batsuit has an intergrated flight system specially made to be able to navigate the tall buildings and dense streets of Gotham. The flight system of the Batsuit is composed of two main features, Batwings which allow easy guidance and control to the pilot, and Jet boosters which gives Terry a boost to become airbourne, however depending on the power of the boost, the Jet boosters can be used as a melee weapon to burn opponents and launch Terry toward an opponent(s), likely knocking them down. Expert opinions Cfp's expert opinion: Predator This easily goes to the Predator. He has a major technological advantage over Terry, which includes thermal vision, a laser caster, mines, and other fun little toys. Terry may have experience in street fighting and be mentored by the original Batman, that is nothing compared to the years of training and experience of the Predator. Yes, Terry is faster and have limited flight abilities, the Predator is fast and agile enough to keep up with him. When I say weapons advantage, the Predator has a mask that will allow him to see Terry even when he is under a cloaking device, and Terry won't be able to see the Predator. When it comes to weapons, the Predators pack a lot more punch then Terry's. The Predator's plasma caster and smart disc will allow him to attack from a farther range than the Batarangs. When in close range, he will destroy Terry with his Wrist Blades and Combi Stick. He will follow Terry and may be able to set an ambush with his Proximinity Mines. Finally, even if Terry does manage to strike the Predator with something with a little punch in it, the Predators armor will be able from stop it from doing anything serious. Overall, I say the Predator wins due to better weapons, armor, killer instinct, and experience. Terry will be just a trophy with a mask on. Arrow's expert opinion: Batman Batman would win this match-up for a number of reasons. When it comes down to the individual bot warriors are powerful and experinced. The Predator (wolf) has traveled accross the galaxy Hunting various prey, including the lethal Xenomorphs. Batman has fought numerous and varied rouges in Gotham city. Everything from the shape-shifting Inque, or the reality changing Spellbinder, to the Blast generating Shriek or Blight. Terry has faced enemies that were stronger than him before, or enemies with near impervious armor and many villains that might give the predator itself some trouble, including some of the original Batman's. This combined experience easily matches the Predators own and will easily keep terry's head in the game by itself. When it comes to tech and armor, Terry outclasses the Predator. Both Suits contain cloaking technology and various forms of vision. The Batsuit has more advanced cloaking tech, allowing it to become completely invisible, unlike the Predator's cloak which still leaves a "bubble" of air. The Batsuit's cloak also renders it invisible to Infrared, the main secondary vision with the Bio Mask. The Predator on the other hand can be detected with infrared (which the batuit has) The batsuit does not have this weakness, being incapable of of being detected save for UV light (which no account of the Predator Bio Mask having). The Predator is naturally much stronger than Terry alone, but with the suit he is able to compete with it for strength, able to smash stone and bend metal. With the suit, Terry is not only able to compete for strength, but outclass Wolf in speed. Predators are naturally Agile, but Terry's training, limber body, and the enhancing suit allow him to be faster and more agile. As for Weapons Things get even more interesting. The Predator is armed with some very lethal Weapons, including the smart disc, Shuriken, Plasma caster, Whip, Combi Stick, and Wrist blades. All of which Batman has faced in some form or another, or has his own answer for. The Combi Stick for example is near useless here. Not only can Terry easily avoid it, but he is also a rather proficient fighter up close. Terry also Brings in a heap-load more weapons into this fight. Starting small, he has his Claws and forearm spikes, both of which are sharp enough to cut through metal (the latter he used to cut robots in half). Next up are the regular batarangs and discs. Capable of cutting through metal and hitting targets precisely with little to no prep time, these are one of Batman's most used tools. Next up are the flash bang and Smoke grenades. While the Predator's Biomask will limit there effectiveness, they still are a useful tool that terry's combat creativity will make very useful assets. And one of the biggest tools in his arsenal are his explosive and shock batarangs. These are going to be his best way to deal damage to Wolf. His suit also includes a myriad of other tools including a buzz saw, surface adhesion, Bolas, knock out gas, grappling hooks/guns/batarangs, and electrical discharges. In the end, Terry/Batman is better equipped that Wolf and more than adept enough in combat to defeat the predator. Batman's suit levels the playingfeild while increasing his strength, speed, vison, and agility as well as granting him flight. He will be able to avoid most of the Predator's attacks while landing his own. Even if his is hit, his advanced suit can take it, allowing him to stay in the game a little longer. Unlike the people often portrayed in the Predator films, Nothing wolf can throw at him will surprise Terry or knock him off his game. Not only is Wolf in for a fight, the Predator will become the Prey. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts